one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Roserade vs Falco
Roserade vs Falco is another fight in Round 2 of ZombieSlayer23's Lurking Shadow Tournament! It pits Roserade from Nintendo's Pokemon and Falco from Nintendo's Star Fox! Description Pokemon vs Star Fox! These 2 fight in Round 2 of The Lurking Shadow Tournament! Who will be the victor?! Pre Fight Days after being crowned Princess of the Forest by the other Pokemon, Roserade and a Breloom ventured through the forest, when an Arwing falling from the sky caused them to jump out of the way. They both gathered themselves and proceeded with caution towards the downed Arwing. Falco ejected from the Arwing and stared at the two Pokemon. Thinking they were hostile, he drew his blaster at Breloom and fired a shot. Roserade was able to push Breloom away from the blast, which hit a tree. Roserade instructed Breloom to go back into hiding while she dealt with this inconvenience. After Breloom fled, Roserade turned her attention to Falco. NOBODY BLINK! FIGHT! Melee Falco fired shots from his blaster, which Roserade dodged with relative ease. She then threw a Sludge Bomb at Falco, who countered with his reflector, sending the bomb back at Roserade. Roserade ducked and hit Falco with Poison Jab after Poison Jab. Falco ducked behind his Arwing and Roserade threw out a Dazzling Gleam, which destroyed the Arwing, causing it to catch fire. Falco jumped out from behind the destroyed ship and flew at Roserade with his Falco Phantasm, rushing at Roserade at blinding speed. Roserade was cut on the arm and on the chest, but pulled up a Protect to prevent further harm. Falco bounced off the Protect and pulled out his blaster again and fired. The bullets hit the barrier but didn't do anything to hurt the Pokemon. Roserade broke off the Protect and threw an Energy Ball, which again, Falco deflected back. The ball hit Roserade in the face and Falco rushed in and engaged in hand-to-hand. He kicked Roserade deeper into the forest and used his Fire Bird and charged into Roserade, dealing an incredible amount of damage and set the forest alight. Roserade gathered herself and the two stared each other down, the forest burning around them. Trees collapsed around the two, trapping them in a ring of fire. Roserade fired a Seed Bomb at Falco, who ran around the attack and began to kick at Roserade again. The Pokemon stumbled back towards the fire and Falco drew his blaster again and fired. One bullet hit Roserade on her leg, but she was able to shrug it off. Roserade threw out a Shadow Ball, which crashed into Falco's chest. Roserade then used Stun Spore, preventing Falco from moving. He watched helplessly as Roserade charged up a Solar Beam, which Roserade fired at Falco, obliterating him instantly. K.O! Roserade collapsed in the ring of fire, slowly losing consciousness, but as luck would have it, Mewtwo appeared on the scene and teleported Roserade out of the burning forest and returned her to her friends. When Roserade regained consciousness, she found out that she and her friends were no longer in their homeland. It had been burned to the ground. Mewtwo was still there. "What happened today was not an accident." he spoke. "Somehow I believe that the encounters you have had over the last few days have been planned out. A human's hand is at work. And I can assure you that he has more plans for you in the future. But until then, you need some time to rest." He turned to leave. "You have a special gift, Roserade. I hope you can handle whatever comes at you next." With that, Mewtwo left. After recovering, Roserade picked up her crown (technically Daisy's! xD) and placed it on her head. They needed to find a new home as soon as possible. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS... ROSERADE! Votes Roserade or Falco Roserade: 11 Votes Falco: 6 Votes Wins by KO or Death? KO: 8 votes Death: 9 VotesCategory:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Nintendo' themed One Minute Melee's Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:The Lurking Shadow Tournament Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees